Saga Three: Sequel to the Sequel of WGAIARWMSB
by SD Fangirls
Summary: Back from the honeymoon! And soon.. the pitter-patter of little steps is heard. THAT CAN'T BE GOOD. Anyway. A tad limey with some language. Please R/R!


Sequel to the Sequel of WGAIARWMSB: First Comes Lust, Then Comes Marriage, Then Comes Bishounen With A Baby Carriage!  
(The full titled wouldn't fit in the space they gave us :X)  
  
  
  
  
  
Now fresh out of Honeymoon land, Kristi and her husbands and Meghan and her husband are magically put in a nice big house with many rooms. Most of the time all but Miroku were kept chained up in order to prevent them from escaping. That meant much sex for Meghan and Kristi. And before long, due to the author's control on all time, there was the pitter patter of little seven pairs of feet. Yes, seven. Whether they liked it or not, ALL of the bishounen had a child with his wife.  
"OH YES, OH, TAMA-CHAN! OH MY GODS.." the cries of Meghan echoed down the hallways as she ferociously fucked Tamahome.  
Cai heard the noise and started following where it was coming from.  
"OH.. I'M ALMOST THERE.. JUST LITTLE BIT LONGER.."  
She stopped at the wide opened door and peered in. Tamahome and Meghan stopped when Meghan noticed the girl  
"Oh.. my. Uhm.. Hi there.. Cai." stuttered Meghan.  
"Mommy, where are you going?" asked Cai.  
"Huh? I'm not going anywhere.."  
"But you just said that you were almost there.. just a little bit longer."  
"Uh.. I'll tell you when your older." replied Meghan.  
"Oh, okay." and with that Cai skipped off down the hallways.  
"HARDER MIROKU.. OH YES.. YES... SWITCH." Kristi yelled, and immediately after the command of switch Miroku moved away from Kristi and was quickly replaced by Kouga. "MMM.. THAT'S GOOD.. OH! TAIL!"  
Cai stopped at Kristi's door and peered in, wondering why everyone's yelling today. Kristi saw the girl but continued until she climaxed. Cai just stood there, looking rather scared.  
"What was that?" the girl asked  
"What?"  
"What you were just doing.."  
"It's called sex. Get use to you, you are gunna hear it a lot." replied Kristi as she walked back to her bishounen.  
Soyokaze and Urufu were running down the hallway when they saw Cai, so they stopped to say hello. But then they noticed the odd expression on her face.  
"What's wrong, Cai?" Soyokaze asked.  
"My mom and dad, and your mom and dads keep doing this thing where they yell alot and stuff. Your mom called it sex."  
"Adults like sex." said Urufu, swishing his tail around. The tail caught Cai's attention.  
"TAIL TAIL TAIL TAIL TAIL TAIL TAIL TAIL!" she tackled Urufu's tail and then snuggled it.  
"SOYO-CHAN... GET IT OFF." whined Urufu.  
"But.. uhm.. I don't think it comes off!" replied his sister.  
"What?" asked the boy.  
Several minutes of silence elapsed before he realized.  
"OH. Not my tail off! Get her off of my tail!" he said.  
Cai pouted as Soyokaze pried her off Urufu's tail. Next, the three saw Kiba, Ido, Mikazuki, and Yasuyasu coming down the hallway.  
"Hey you guys." said Ido.  
"Adults like sex." replied Urufu.  
"I like sex!" said Soyokaze.  
"You've had sex?!" asked Mikazuki.  
"Of course she hasn't! .. have you?" asked Cai.  
"No.. " replied Soyo-chan.  
"Then how do you know you like it." stated Ido.  
"Well.. they like it. " she pointed to the still open door of Kristi's bedroom.  
"That was a rhetorical question, baka." Ido replied.  
"I have an idea!" cried Kiba with an evil grin on her face.  
"What?" all the others said in unison.  
"Mommy is always keeping our dads locked up. I say we unlock their chains and see what happens!"  
"Just unlock Daddy Sesshoumaru's chains or all the dads?" asked Urufu.  
"She said dads. DADS is plural. Meaning more than one. Meaning all." answered Ido.  
"Ohh."  
Kristi had been exhausted so she was sleeping on her bed when the seven little youngsters tip-toed into the room. Each child, with the exception of Cai, unlocked their own father's chains.  
"Ohhhhh.. yeah! I'm free!" cried Sesshoumaru when Kiba unlocked his chains.  
Miroku just sat there and looked quizically at Soyokaze. Soyokaze stood there and looked all confused because her father had no chains.  
"Oro!" exclaimed a confused Keshin when Yasuyasu let him free.  
"Thank you, no da!" said Chichiri to Ido.  
Inuyasha said nothing to Mikazuki, but instead just immediately left the room. Kouga also did not say anything when Urufu freed him, he just left the room as quick as he could.  
By now, Cai meandered into her parents room and was freeing Tamahome.  
"Freedom.. love beautiful freedom.." Tamahome whispered as he left the room.  
The children gathered in the hallway giggling to themselves, when suddenly..  
"Warning. Warning. Bishounen attempting to escape."  
The voice came from speakers that were hidden in the wall. Red lights appeared out of no where and began flashing. Steel slammed down over every single possible way out of the house. Kristi and Meghan jumped to their feet and ran to find their bishounen. The girls dragged their husbands back to their rooms and once again chained them.  
"Tama-chan! Dear, dear, Tama-chan. You've been very naughty." said Meghan.  
"OH DEAR GODS.. ANYTHING BUT THAT MEGHAN! OH.. THE COLDNESS... AND THE PAIN.." cried Tamahome.  
Meanwhile in Kristi's room..  
"Hm. What is a girl to do when almost all of her bishounen try to escape. I know! Fuck 'em silly!" said Kristi.  
With the exception of Miroku who shouted out "YES!" all of the other sex slaves that belong to Kristi shouted out "NO!"  
And needless to say, the children were kept up most of the night. 


End file.
